prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Omori Yuko
is one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her home is a lunch store (bento-ya), so she loves eating and making food. Her alter ego is . She currently has two revealed form changes, and . Personality Yuko is snuggy,kind and fluffy person who always give food to Megumi. She is very proud and cares for people. Appearance Yuko has short, copper brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light yellow shirt with long yellow overalls with an orange bow on the right strap and heart-shaped pockets and yellow shoes. As Cure Honey, Yuko's hair changes to beautiful, yellow blonde and becomes much longer in high wavy ponytail with an orange bow on top and has green clover earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with yellow outlines, frills at the bottom and top and a small yellow wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as frilly white shoulder pieces, a yellow collar which has a orange and white bow, with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is yellow and above knee length. Her gloves are pale yellow, and have small white frills below her elbows. On her legs she wears white knee-high boots with a few yellow outlines and orange bows on each leg. On her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. History Relationship Aino Megumi : They are classmates and friends. She often gives Megumi lunch during school break. Cure Honey "The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!" 大地に実る命の光!キュアハニー！ Daichi ni minoru inochi no hikari, Kyua Hani! Popcorn Cheer Coconut Samba Etymology : Means "great forest". : Yūko can be written using different kanji characters, but can mean 裕子 ("fertile, child"). Cure Honey refers to honey, a sweet, sticky yellowish-brown fluid made by bees and other insects from nectar collected from flowers. This also may refer to her making honey candy. Trivia *Cure Honey is the second yellow Pretty Cure to have a radically different weapon from her teammates (the Triple Dance Honey Baton as opposed to the LovePreBrace), following Cure Sunshine. *Cure Honey is the second yellow Pretty Cure to also be represented by green four-leaf clovers, following Cure Rosetta. *Her clover-shaped earrings match the one on Ribbon's bow. *Yuko is similar to Myoudouin Itsuki. **They have yellow as their theme color, and both have different weapons from their teammates. **Both have short, brown hair and brown eyes in civilian forms and long, blonde hair and gold eyes in Cure forms, as well as similar style boots. **Both are the last ones to transform into a Pretty Cure for the first time. *In her Popcorn Cheer form, her hairstyle is very similar to Cure Peach's. *Megumi calls Yuko, " ", with this nickname, Yuko appears to be the third Cure who has a given nickname, with the other being Inori, whose nickname is "Buki" (though Buki is a shortened term of Inori's last name), and Makoto, whose nickname is "Makopi". *She is the sixth Pretty Cure whose family owns a food restaurant. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!